There are several kinds of stents on the market with either balloon expandable or self expanding function. Balloon expandable stents are generally made from a material that can easily be plastically deformed into two directions. Before insertion, the stent is placed around the balloon section at the distal end of a catheter and pressed together to reduce the outer dimensions.
As soon as the stent is brought into the body in the proper axial position it can be expanded and thereby plastically deformed by pumping up the balloon. In this final position, the stent is at its largest diameter and should function to support the surrounding tissue, preventing an undesired shape change into a much smaller diameter, at least locally.
Therefore, the stent needs to have sufficient rigidity in the radial direction, but also some flexibility in the axial direction when it is in the final position. Further, the amount of material should be as small as possible and in the inner surface of the stent should not obstruct the flow through the channel (e.g., for blood) or cause too much turbulence.
Problems that generally occur with these stents are as follows: After compressing the stent to its smallest diameter around the balloon, the stent will always have some elastic spring back to a slightly larger diameter, which can cause problems when the catheter is brought into the patient's body. In addition, the axial friction between balloon and stent can become so small that the stent slips off the catheter. Further, a larger size stent is typically a disadvantage.
A further problem is the so called recoil of these stents. This means that after expansion by the balloon pressure, the outer diameter will always become slightly smaller as soon as the balloon is deflated. This degree of recoiled can be as much as 10%, which can cause migration of the stent.
A different type of stent is made of a more or less elastically expanding structure, which has to be held on the catheter by some external means. An example of this type is a stent that is held in its constrained state by a delivery sheath, that is removed at the moment that the stent should deploy to its natural form.
Some of these stents are made of shape memory material with either superelastic behavior or temperature sensitive triggering of the expansion function.
A disadvantage of these self-expanding stents is the need for the delivery sheath, causing a larger insertion diameter. The removal of the sheath also requires a sheath retraction mechanism, which has to be activated at the proximal end.
Most stents of both types further have the disadvantage of relatively large length change during expansion and a poor hydrodynamic behavior because of the shape of the metal wires or struts.
Another disadvantage of some stents is the positive spring rate, which means that further expansion can only be achieved by higher balloon pressure.
The construction of prior stents is typically made in such a way that the external forces, working on the stent in the radial direction, merely cause bending forces on the struts or wires of the structure.
For example, a unit cell of a Palmaz-Schatz-stent, as produced by Johnson & Johnson Interventional Systems or the ACT One Coronary stent, produced by Progressive Angioplasty Systems, Inc. has in its collapsed condition a flat, rectangular shape and in its expanded condition a more or less diamond-shaped form with almost straight struts (Palmaz-Schatz) or more curved struts (ACT-One).
The shape of the unit cell of such stents is typically symmetrical with four struts each having the same cross section. In addition, the loading of the cell in the axial direction will typically cause an elastic or plastic deformation of all of the struts, resulting in an elongation of the unit cell in the axial direction. These unit cells have a positive spring rate. In stents based upon these unit cells the stability against radial pressure is merely dependent on the banding strength of the struts and their connections.